


It's A Wonderful Life

by Nova_Galactic



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, It's a Wonderful Life (1946) References, It's a snow fic, This was a sort of request left for me on Wattpad, or Both, or maybe his girlfriend, the man just wants a hug, whereby Donny Novitski gets frustrated by snow and longs for a little more than a hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Galactic/pseuds/Nova_Galactic
Summary: Cleveland gets a tonne of overnight snow, and Donny wrestles with the fact that not being able to open his front door means he loses his Julia privileges, and in turn, realises he misses out on the date they were going to go on. Little does he know, as soon as Julia hears about it, she's already got plans.
Relationships: Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan
Kudos: 2





	It's A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> pre note- this is a modern au, and I only did that so Donny could sit and watch movies at home (for purposes of the plot I was sent)
> 
> Also, credit to (@April_Stardust) on Wattpad for actually providing me this prompt

I hate December.

If the biting wind doesn't make you go numb, then the unnecessary amount of snow will. This year was particularly bad, because three feet of snow had blocked up my door, rendering any exit I had in mind completely done for.

Julia and I were supposed to go out on a date to the movies this evening. I don't know if that's my incredibly bad luck or just a case of really bad timing, but it always seems like we have to reschdule.

I decided I'd call her to update her on the situation.

_Hey, Donny!_

"Hi, Jules...What's the situation like where you are?"

_This part of the city got quite a lot of snow... The guy across the street from me is out shovelling his drive. What about you?_

"I'm blocked in. Can't even get out to shovel."

_Really? Oh, Donny..._

"I might have to take a raincheck on that date, I'm sorry."

_You can't help that! We'll go after the snow melts._

I nodded, and a light smile pulled at my lips. God damn did I love her, she was so understanding and hell I wished for that amount of patience sometimes. "Yeah. Thanks a ton, Jules."

_No problem! Love you, Donny!_

"Love you too, Jules,"

Almost as soon as we hung up, I ran to the nearest window and practically willed the snow to disappear there and then. The clouds weren't even parting, they remained a solid coating of thick white mockery in the sky.

I sighed, leaning against the windowsill. Winter in itself was beautiful, if only the world could do it right... The absolute idealest of days happen in winter. Going skating on the frozen lake, grabbing a hot chocolate from a local cafe and blushing as the heat from the mug cast away any chills, and going home after a long day, bundling together as many blankets as you can manage and hugging into someone else as the sun starts to set low over the horizon and the TV plays your favourite movies. 

It would be a dream, and if I lived anywhere else, I'd have made any efforts I could to make sure that that fantasy was a reality. Unfortunately for me, I lived in the worst place for it. The lake never froze over because it was polluted to the highest levels of hell, I didn't own as many blankets as I would've liked, and as it stood with the current circumstances, I didn't have myself a partner to watch movies with.

But, I did have a copy of her favourite Holiday movie, and if that was the closest thing I was gonna get to being with Julia, then so be it.

So, I pulled myself from the windowsill, made myself as comfortable as physically possible, and grabbed my DVD copy of It's a Wonderful Life, and settled in. As soon as the opening credits began and the first scene was already playing out in my head, I forgot about the fact that I couldn't leave. I forgot about the fact that I wouldn't actually see her today, not least until my front door was soaked through and I was trodding through ankle deep puddles across the city all the way to her. 

\--

** Julia's POV **

As soon as Donny hung up, I sat down on the nearest surface and thought. He wasn't able to leave, he sounded so guilty to have cancelled on me... Of course, it was understandable, he couldn't actually leave his house because he was snowed in. 

I had an idea. I wasn't too sure if it would work, but I was willing to give it a try.

If Donny couldn't come to me, and we couldn't go on our date... Then, I'd go to him! Maybe it would be a pleasant surprise because he wasn't expecting to see me.

I nodded to myself.

So, with that and no further advancements, I grabbed my coat and headed out of the door. My boots crunched the snow beneath my feet with every step I took. Donny's was a fair walk away, but on the way there, I knew for a fact that I'd pass the single best coffee shop in the town, so I stopped by, hoping to pleasantly surprise him by dropping in with not only a visit, but the smoothest, creamiest hot chocolate I'd known in my lifetime. I'm going to be honest, I was a little sidetracked by talking to the barista, that I didn't realise I had been there at least ten minutes. 

So, I thanked her quickly, grabbed the cardboard with the two hot chocolates in, and set off once again to meet up with Donny.

\--

"Donny..?"  
After a bit of a struggle, and borrowing a kind neighbour's shovel, I broke the snow and approached his front door. By the time I made it through, He'd already turned his attention towards me, a surprised expression painted across his face.

"Jules-!"

"Hey," I grinned softly, holding out the coffee holder and passing him a cup. "Wait, what's that?" I cast my eyes over to the screen, and saw a scene I recognised all too well playing across his screen. "Is that-"

"I missed ya... So I remembered I had your copy of Wonderful Life... And... Yeah."

I smiled. "Budge over, I'm here now, so I might as well join you!"

He nodded, scooting over and uncurling himself from his blanket roll to let me sit beside him. "You brought drinks?"

"It's just hot chocolate, nothing fancy..."

"It's perfect, Jules. You really didn't have to do this!"

"I know, but you seemed a bit upset by telling me you were quitting on me... I didn't want to make you feel bad about it!"

"Oh my god I love you so much-"

I giggled. "I love you too!"


End file.
